


Emotional

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Fluff, basically "what if Riley could hear them" AU/headcanon thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: e·mo·tion·aləˈmōSH(ə)n(ə)l/adjective1. of or relating to a person's emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok fucking hell i can't write summaries for fluff to save my damn life but it's ok guys i promise this is literally no death whatsoever.

As soon as she was old enough to become aware of her own feelings, she began to hear them. Little voices arguing inside her head, always about something that was happening right then and there. They didn’t usually argue, at least, not about small stuff. And they agreed on a few things, like how broccoli is gross and how clowns are absolutely terrifying.

 

They weren’t much of a problem, at least, not until that whole thing when she moved to San Francisco when she was 11. A few days after she’d moved in, three of the voices started flipping out because the one called Joy was missing. She supposed it made sense, in a sad, morbid sort of way. After they started freaking out, she hadn’t been able to feel really happy at all, at least, not like she used to. On the plus side, she didn’t exactly feel _sad,_ either. Maybe it was some sort of weird metaphorical symbolism?

 

Anyway, after that whole fiasco happened, things were....pretty normal. A few things had changed, of course. The one called Sadness seemed to be a bit more accepted, which made her smile. Although, she kind of wished she could talk to them. Just a little bit, just to see who they all were and why they were in her head.

 

Things didn’t really fall into place until after a big hockey game. She went up to her room after a celebratory milkshake with her family, still riding a combination adrenaline and sugar high. The voices were all cheering and celebrating, seemingly just as excited as she was. She laughed, falling down onto her bed. “Great game, guys.”  
  
Almost immediately, the voices stopped. She frowned, sitting up and scooting back a bit so she was actually on the bed itself, instead of hanging over the edge. “Okay, this isn’t funny. I know you’re in there, you can’t fool me,” she said, scowling slightly.

 

_“Joy, what do we do?”_

 

_“I-I don’t know! This has never happened before! A-At least, not that I’ve heard of!”_

 

_“Hey.....maybe if we’re reeeeally quiet, she’ll forget we’re here!”_

 

Riley snorted, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Not likely. I’ve kind of accepted that there’s little voices in my head at this point. Hard not to, when I’ve been hearing you guys for years now.” She lay back again, staring at the stars on her ceiling.

 

_“Oh my god she really can hear us. Where’s my bag?!”_

 

_“Okay guys just calm down. It’s okay, this isn’t bad! We can work with this! Um.... Ah, Sadness! Was there anything in those Mind Manuals you read that talks about this?”_

 

_“No....Wait....yeah, there was....but.....it’s really rare......”_

 

Riley raised an eyebrow. “Mind Manuals? Ha! There really _is_ an instruction book!” She punched the air, laughing. “Take that, Mom!”

 

_“W-Well, that’s okay! I guess....um.....Here!”_

 

_“Joy? Joy wait wait wait what are you doing?!”_

 

_“Uh, Riley? I-If you really can hear us, then.....Look at the lamp!”_

 

“O.....kay...?” Riley said, confused. Nonetheless, she rolled over and looked at the lamp on her bedside table. “Why? What’s this supposed to prove?” She rolled her eyes, looking back up at the stars. “Why am I trying to prove things to the voices in my head anyway, usually you’re supposed to try and get _rid_ of them....” she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

 

_“NO!”_

 

 _“Riley okay look I know this may be hard to believe but you_ **_can’t_ ** _get rid of us! That’d be really really REALLY bad, trust me. Remember what happened last October?”_

 

She did. It had been shortly after Joy had vanished. Slowly, she’d started going numb to most everything around her, eventually deciding to run away back to Minnesota. Luckily for probably everyone involved, she’d suddenly been hit with a wave of depression, knocking that idea out of her head faster than a puck speeding across freshly cleaned ice. “Yeah, okay. So what are you guys, anyway?”

 

_“We’re your emotions! I’m Joy.”_

 

  
_“Disgust.”_

  
_  
“I’m Sadness......”_

 

 _“We really_ **_really_ ** _shouldn’t do this....but...I’m Fear.”_

 

_“And I’m Anger.”_

 

She blinked. “I....huh. Well, nice to meet you, I guess. I’m Riley, but uh...I guess you already knew that.”


End file.
